Certain prior devices for mounting fishing motors on the transom of a boat have been complicated and expensive to construct and difficult to install and operate. Moreover, certain of such devices have required manipulation of locking devices to lock as well as to release the motor tube in the operating and stowed positions, and require aligning adjustments each time the motor is removed and remounted on the boat.